Estigia
by desilusor
Summary: Sobre negligencia y violencia. Vivir en un hogar que parece no serlo realmente. Dark!fic. Character Death.


**A/N**: Antes de comenzar, quiero aclarar que esta es una narración que escribí para mi clase de Cine, así que no van a encontrar ninguna mención explícita de los personajes. Sin embargo, hice este relato _fuertemente_ influenciada por el pasado de Severus, y en ningún momento dudé que estuviera escribiendo sobre él, pese a que sólo lo indico implícitamente. Finalmente, me pareció buena idea subirlo acá como un fanfic, ya que después de todo _es_ Severus del cual estoy hablando.

**Disclaimer**: ninguno de los personajes insinuados en este relato me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rowling.

**Estigia**

Era de tarde, y el muchacho podía oír los gritos y el ruido de cosas rompiéndose. Trataba de concentrarse en los libros que en ese momento lo rodeaban, trataba de cerrar su mente sobre el escándalo que podía escucharse en el piso de abajo. Intentaba escribir en su cuaderno forrado en cuero negro lo más coherentemente posible, pero aún sentía los gritos de sus padres. La ira de su progenitor penetraba por debajo de la puerta de la habitación del chico, y éste percibía el inmenso enojo de forma que lo hacía temblar.

Ya harto de no poder concentrarse, decidió salir de la mugrosa casa e ir a otro lado donde los gritos y los ruidos insoportables no lo siguieran. Abrió la ventana, y escaló una serie de ladrillos rotos hacia abajo, llegando por fin al suelo del gris jardín. Tomo su vieja bicicleta, la cual yacía sobre el incoloro pasto. Se montó en ella y tomó rumbo hacia el lejano horizonte que dejaba ver la eventual llegada de una tormenta. Viajaba no muy rápido sobre el vehículo, ya que planeaba pasear, no huir. Al menos no físicamente. Mientras recorría el sendero, podía ver los jardines delanteros de las casas vecinas. De ellas no provenían ninguna clase de gritos o ruidos violentos. De hecho, al pasar junto a una de ellas, pudo vislumbrar lo que parecía ser una fiesta infantil. Los niños que llegó a ver serían un poco más jóvenes que él, todos sonrientes y felices. El joven se preguntó en ese momento cómo se sentiría tener un amigo.

No perdió mucho tiempo más en ese pensamiento, y pronto emprendió nuevamente su ruta hacia el horizonte, esta vez a mayor velocidad. Reemplazando la anterior curiosidad, esta vez las cosas que rondaban su cabeza eran de índole oscura. Los gritos, la violencia, la negligencia y la ira que gobernaban su casa volvieron a aparecer en su mente; esta vez más fuerte que nunca. Recordó el pasatiempo de su padre, la cacería, y una idea se manifestó frente a él. Su ojo interior se posó sobre la fina y antigua escopeta que tanto adoraba su progenitor, y pudo ver, ficticiamente, como su mano se dirigía hacía ella con una no muy noble intensión. Una sensación extraña se apoderó del joven mientras pensaba esto. No odiaba a sus padres, ya no. Sentía pena por ellos; al tenerlos frente a él, no podía ver nada más que un par de criaturas perdidas que buscaban quien pudiera sacarlos de su miseria. Y ahí estaba él, abstraído emocionalmente lo suficiente como para cumplir el deseo implícito de sus padres. En este punto ya no notaba lo rápido que estaba andando sobre su vehículo, ni lo lejos que actualmente se encontraba. Se detuvo de forma abrupta, aún enjaulado en su propia mente. Miró hacía atrás con brevedad, y por fin notó cuánto se había alejado. Decidió volver a su casa, todavía pensando en las posibilidades que le brindaban sus nuevos hallazgos.

En el momento en que llegó al muerto jardín de su hogar, subió rápidamente por las rupturas en los ladrillos que lo guiaban hasta la ventana de su habitación. Trepó lo más silenciosamente posible, ya que pudo notar la falta de gritos. En el instante que posó sus pies en el suelo alfombrado, se dio cuenta que algo muy extraño sucedía. Algo no encajaba. La ausencia total de ruidos le causaba una inmensa incertidumbre. Se dirigió hacia el pasillo al otro lado de su habitación, con pasos amortiguados por la gruesa tela de sus medias. Descendió las escaleras, se encaminó hacia el comedor.

La nueva decoración roja le provocó una media sonrisa, que no era ni realmente alegre, ni realmente falsa. Se acercó a su temblorosa madre, cuya expresión post-coitus causaba un enorme contraste en relación a su semblante general, y la abrazó fríamente.


End file.
